As exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,555, it is known to equip a rotary driving tool, such as a screw gun, with a fastener-driving element, such as a socket head or a driving bit, which is carried by an elongate member, such as a rod, so as to enable the tool to be conveniently operated by a standing operator. As exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,347,707, 5,445,297, 5,555,780, and 5,584,415, it is known to equip a roofing washer-dispensing and fastener-driving machine with a similarly equipped rotary driving tool.
This invention addresses a recognized need for an improved means for interchanging fastener-driving elements, such as socket heads and driving bits, in a rotary power tool, which may be electrically or pneumatically powered, particularly but not exclusively in a rotary power tool equipped with a fastener-driving element carried by an elongate member, as discussed above.